The Shadow's Light V1 - The Darkness Within
by Spiritwolf1011
Summary: When a monster girl called a 'half-dicloni' mortaly wounds Beast Boy, a wanted vigilante name the Dark Shadow finds him and takes Beast Boy to his home to heal him. In an attempt to find B.B., the Titans suspect D.S. as the cause of his disappearence and do whatever they can to bring him down.(...yeah, I'm no good with summeries so please read my story. You might enjoy it.)
1. Prologue

The Shadow's Light

Volume One – The Darkness Within

Prologue

"There have been twelve dicloniun gods and goddesses in our history; Eros, Aldess, Toras, Essvora, Nalas, Kaltan, Ciden, Ackar, Dekcklor, Mieldath, Infernotus, and Malefor, the most evil. Malefor was our first god. Though he was born from a human and dragon, he had a great hatred for humans and their ways. He saw them as weak and useless, an abomination. He planned to destroy all the humans that inhabited the earth and repopulate it with his own kind, where he was ruler. He had four children, who, when they grew older, had their own children and so forth. This cycle continued until Malefor saw that his kind's population had grown large enough to take over. He commanded his people to attack the humans. Very few followed his command. He became outraged and went against those who betrayed him. He killed, destroyed, and murdered. But they fought back…WE fought back. It was a brutal war. Many good lives were lost. In fact, we were very near to defeat. But somehow…somehow…Malefor was defeated by Eros, our second god. He was very strong, almost as strong as Malefor. But it wasn't his strength that defeated him, it was his spirit. It had brought out such amazing power within him, that it was enough to defeat Malefor. But it wasn't enough to kill him. He was immortal. There was no way to kill him. The best thing we could do was send him into the darkness of the universe and never returned. There has been no word of him since. But because of Malefor's actions against the humans, we also were sent into exile. Our peace with the humans no longer existed. Eros had found a home for us in another universe. He named it the Dragon Realm. As our population grew, our world grew. Soon enough, it became the world we know today as our home.

It has been nearly three thousand years have passed since Malefor's defeat. Eleven dicloniun gods have come and gone, and our world has kept peace within itself. A new dicloniun goddess was born fifteen years ago and she is unlike any I have heard of or seen. There is a good within her, yet there is a great darkness inside her she cannot fully control. I have seen her dark power and it is a terrifying sight. We have tried everything to help her control it, but nothing has worked. I believe this is a sign, A sign that Malefor is still out there. A sign that he will return. The goddess left our home nearly five years ago. If this sign is true, and if the goddess does not return, then all will be lost for not just our world, but the humans' world as well."

Ignitus Umiel


	2. Chapter 1 - Enter the Dark Shadow

Chapter One – Enter the Dark Shadow

A strange person cloaked in shadow stood atop the roof of the Great Museum of Jump City. His face wore the mask of a blue and white wolf and the back of his cloak had the symbol of a blue, twisting dragon surrounding an ancient letter. He carried a bow and quiver on his back that bore the dragon symbol of flame. A black strap bag hung from his shoulder, carrying anything he had stolen that night. His belt carried two katana blades, throwing daggers, and a pack of smoke bombs. He was staring at three security guards dressed in white standing in front of an ancient artifact from the glass ceiling. This artifact was of an ancient human – dragon race known as diclonius. It held great secrets of their gods, their power, and their culture. The cloaked person planned on stealing this artifact, no matter how many guards he had to fight through.

He took his bow and three arrows from his quiver, notched the arrows upon the string, and aimed them for the three guards. He fired, breaking the glass, and piercing the three guards straight through their backs. They fell to the ground, not dead, but asleep from the poison the arrows were tipped with. He jumped through the opening the arrows created and pulled the arrows from the guards' backs. _Sorry about this, _he thought as he put the arrows back in his quiver. heMaking sure that they were asleep, he moved on to the artifact. It was in the shape of a gold dragon's head and was covered in strange writing. The thief could read this writing. He knew what dicloniun secrets this dragon held. But he had no time. He had to hurry. Being careful not to trigger any alarms, the thief slowly removed the dragon head from its pedestal. He observed, checking for any sensors that may give him away. He saw none and placed it in his bag for safe keeping. He took a few steps back and was about to turn and leave before realizing that one of his steps had triggered an alarm by a laser.

A loud, ear-bursting alarm went off and all of the windows were automatically blocked off by iron bars. _Crap! _He ran for the nearest exit that wasn't blocked off by iron, but was stopped by a group of guards carrying red laser guns. "Freeze," one of them had yelled as they all pointed their guns at the thief. The thief lightly chuckled under his mask. _They really don't know of me do they? _He raised his arms in the air, pretending to surrender. As one of the guards confronted him, the thief tripped him by the feet, grabbed him by the chin, and pulled his face straight up to his where he could see the thief's eyes through his mask. The other guards brought their guns closer as the two's eyes met. There had been nothing but a strange silence for a long moment. No one moved an inch, not a muscle, and the thief began to put thoughts into the guard's mind. _You see nothing but darkness surrounding you and the devil, Satan, who stands before you. You wonder what you could have possibly done to bring him into your presence. Then, for no reason at all, he begins to torture and kill you over and over again. He burns you, strangles you, stabs you, does anything to cause you extreme pain. You wish for him to go away, you wish for the pain to stop, you wish to die. But your wish can never be granted, for you are already dead, and this pain, this gruesome, agonizing pain, will never go away and will last for eternity. _

The guard began to shake ferociously and fear began to fill his entire body and mind. The thief released his hold and took a step back from the man. The man began to scream at what seemed to be nothing and fell to the floor on his back and knees. The gun in his hand shook the same as his body did. He began to shoot random fire at everything, causing everyone, but the thief, to duck. He shot at the walls, the iron bars, the exhibits, and, finally, the ceiling, creating an opening. The guard finally dropped his gun and curled up into a ball, tightly gripping his head and still screaming. Quickly, the thief wall jumped up through the opening the guard had created and left without a trace. _Well, that was entertaining, _he thought as he ran over rooftops, electric wires, and lighting poles.

As he ran, he sensed a strange presence coming closer to him. He stopped, setting himself on a pole, and concentrated on the presence. _Five people, four of them human…I think…they don't feel human…oh no… _Suddenly, a large, blue energy beam hit him smack in the back, knocking him down straight into the streets. Startled, he quickly got himself up and looked around, wondering what had hit him. He checked his bag, making sure the artifact was fine. Then he realized that the five strange people had been standing around him. _As I thought, _he thought, recognizing them. The Teen Titans; Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg, stood before him looking as if they were ready to attack. _Must I always deal with people? _

The thief stood up straight and looked at them all from top to bottom, especially Robin, who was the most hated by him out of all five. Sighing, he began to speak. "I'm sorry, but do I have any business dealing with you tonight?" Robin stared the thief down aggressively. "You know why we're here," he said, "We want what you stole so we can return it." "Well…sorry to disappoint you but I cannot do that." "Of course not. That's why we're taking it!" Robin took his iron bo staff and swung at the thief. The thief dodged every swing and kicked Robin away. Then everyone began to attack her, but with the same failure, for the thief dodged every attack given to him and attacked in response.

They pulled back but prepared themselves to attack again. The thief had no time to fight these heroes. So he pulled out one of his smoke bombs and threw it onto the ground. A huge cloud of smoke filled the area. When it cleared, the thief was gone. "Darn it!" Cyborg yelled in disappointment. Robin noticed a piece of paper shaped as a dragon wing laying in the place where the thief had been. He picked it up and observed the initials 'D.S.' _Dark Shadow…, _he thought to himself, _Just who are you….and what is your purpose?_

_EDITORS NOTE:_

_I AM SO LAZY! It has literally been three months since I posted this story and I promised myself (and my friend) that I would update on a regular basis. But when my friend came up to me and ask "Did you ever update that story of yours?" I made a face similar to grumpy cat's and said "NO!" because I realized I actually didn't so...this chapter is the solution to my laziness. And I swear on all that is cupcakes and rainbows that I will try to update at least once a week, because honestly, I have about ten chapters done...I just need to type them and upload. With that out of the way, opinions on this chapter._

_For someone who is terrible at action/thieving scenes, I think I did a pretty decent job with this. (except at the end with the Titans because I was tired, I was half sleep, and it was 12:00 midnight...enough said...) I think I could have described the Dark Shadow (the thief if you haven't figured it out) in a bit more detail, but I didn't want to give away to much at the beginning either...though some of you who are good at guessing may already know who he is by the prologue...darn! I just gave a spoiler! Forget what I just said! And that part when he takes the guard's mind...that took seven re-writes to make it the way I wanted. When I say that, I mean I was gonna put demons instead of the devil at first and there were so many choices of what I could have D.S. put in the guys head...but I went with what I went with so...yeah._

_Thats it for now. Expect another chapter soon. I'll probably start typing it when I get back from school...if I'm not overwhelmed with exam studying. Review and I will give you NINJA PUPPIES!_

_GOD BLESS_


End file.
